1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to arrangements for orienting optical devices, and more particularly, to a system for orienting an external rear view mirror for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known remotely adjustable outside mirror arrangements for vehicles are complex and are subject to failure, particularly when snow and ice are present. Typically, numerous parts, including relatively fragile gear sections, are required to be incorporated within a mirror housing. There is a need for a remotely adjustable mirror arrangement for a motor vehicle that is simple to fabricate, and yet is reliable and sturdy using but a relatively small number of individual parts.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a simple and sturdy rear view mirror arrangement for a motor vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide an outside mirror arrangement for a vehicle that can resist contamination from the environment.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an outside mirror arrangement for a vehicle that is simple to fabricate and requires a reduced number of parts.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mirror orientation arrangement that provides two degrees of freedom of adjustment of the mirror using a single drive motor.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a remotely adjustable outside mirror arrangement for a vehicle wherein the number of individual parts thereof required to be assembled during manufacture is reduced.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a simple and economical remotely adjustable platform arrangement for an optical apparatus.